Zärtlichkeit, Freude und Liebe
by Rina Meunier
Summary: Eine andere Version des ersten Males zwischen Data und meinem OC Rina für meine deutschsprachigen Leser (falls ich welche habe).


Ich glaube, der Titel sagt alles. Viel Spaß.

* * *

„Schon 'ne Idee, was wir zwei machen könnten?"

Data blickte auf. Er saß an Rinas Esstisch, während sie damit beschäftigt war, passende Kleidung für ihr Date herauszusuchen.

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, ob du lieber mit mir allein wärest, oder ob wir uns auch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen können."

Rina stellte sich direkt hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Ganz wie du willst. Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn das ganze Universum über uns Bescheid wüsste, aber ein Date, nur wir zwei, hat auch einen gewissen Reiz."

Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ihre Hände umklammerten seine Schultern und begannen diese zu massieren.

Data legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah sie an. „Was tust du da?"

Rina zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich wollte mal sehen wie du reagierst. Wie fühlt sich das für dich an?"

Data dachte darüber nach. „Ich registriere deine Berührungen, bin allerdingst nicht in der Lage sie wirklich zu ‚fühlen'. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich von meinen Sensoren ein positives Feedback erhalte."

Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, das ist deine Art zu sagen, dass du das angenehm findest."

Er nickte und sie fuhr mit der Massage fort.

Sie lehnte seinen Kopf langsam nach hinten, bis er an ihrer Brust lehnte und ließ ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten.

Data schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Rina tat.

„Du siehst so aus, als ob du das genießen würdest."

Er blickte wieder auf. „Es ist eine neue Erfahrung. Die meisten Leute sind nicht gewillt, mich mehr zu berühren als notwendig. Ich bin einfach neugierig."

Rina ging um den Stuhl herum und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Ihre Hände waren immer noch dabei, seine Haare zu zerzausen, als sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab.

Data erwiderte die Geste und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille.

Sie küsste seine Stirn, seine Wange und wandte sich dann seinem Ohr zu.

Als sie dabei war, seinen Hals zu küssen, nahm er sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie sanft von sich weg.

„Rina, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du versuchst, mich zu verführen?"

Sie grinste frech. „Das ist gut möglich."

Data war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits fand er die Vorstellung, diesen Schritt mit Rina zu wagen, sehr reizvoll, andererseits, war er nicht sicher, ob er nach dieser Sache dazu bereit war.

„Bist du dir hundertprozentig sicher, dass du das willst?"

Rina sah ihn etwas besorgt an. „Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht wollte."

Er senkte den Blick. Rina wollte es. Sie war nicht betrunken oder krank. Dennoch zögerte er.

Rina war inzwischen aufgestanden. „Hey, was ist los?"

„Ich…will nicht darüber sprechen."

„Vielleicht solltest du das aber tun."

„Ich habe mein Wort gegeben."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Aber dich bedrückt doch etwas. Pfeif auf das Versprechen. Hier geht's auch um dich."

Data sah sie verdutzt an. „Ich kann gar nicht pfeifen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Redensart, Data. Ich meinte damit, dass es dich ehrt, dass du deine Versprechen so gut einhältst, aber sobald es dich selbst belastet, solltest du darüber sprechen. Bitte, ich sag's keinem. Mein Ehrenwort."

Data zögerte noch einen Moment, aber erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte.

Rinas Augen weiteten sich. „Und du hast echt gedacht, ich würde auch so reagieren?"

„Du hast so reagiert, nach unserem ersten Kuss."

Rina streichelte zärtlich seine Wange und strich seine Haare, die inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so ordentlich waren, aus seinem Gesicht.

„Schau mich an."

Er blickte in ihre Augen, die voller Verständnis waren.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken und ich stehe auch nicht unter dem Einfluss irgendeines Virus. Ich liebe dich, Data, von ganzem Herzen und ich bin zu diesem Schritt mehr als bereit. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Bist du's?"

Data ging in sich. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper. Rina war inzwischen vollständig angezogen. Sie trug eine weiße Hose und ein dunkelblaues Sweatshirt. Er war bereit.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr herüber. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, legte er einen Arm unter ihre Knie, den anderen um ihren Rücken und hob sie hoch.

Rina lachte und umarmte ihn. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihnen als Data Rina auf das Bett legte.

Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte sich auf den Rücken, wobei sie ihn mit sich zog, bis er auf ihr lag.

Sie schloss die Augen und küsste ihn, erst ganz sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis hin zum Zungenkuss.

Er löste sich von ihr. „Womöglich sollten wir mit dem Entfernen unserer Kleidung beginnen."

Sie grinste keck und öffnete langsam den Reißverschluss seiner Uniform. Er stand auf und zog den Anzug ganz aus. Er faltete ihn und legte ihn feinsäuberlich neben seine Socken und Schuhe.

Rina, die gerademal ihre Socken abgestreift hatte, ging langsam auf ihn zu, um das schwarze Unterhemd, dass er trug über seinen Kopf zu ziehen.

Er griff nach dem Saum ihres Shirts und als sie daraufhin bereitwillig die Arme hob, zog er es ihr aus. Sie hielt ihn davon ab, es zu falten und lenkte stattdessen seine Hände zum Bund ihrer Hose. Er öffnete diese und sie entledigte sich des Kleidungsstücks.

Rina war nervös. Sie stand nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet vor dem Mann ihrer Träume, der auch nur noch Unterwäsche trug. Sie merkte, wie sein Blick über ihren Körper glitt und sah verlegen zu Boden. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich stolz auf ihren Körper sein können. Nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Was hielt Data wohl von ihr?

Ihre Frage wurde beantwortet als Data sie in den Arm nahm und an sich drückte. „Es gibt keinen Grund, dich zu schämen. Du bist eine sehr attraktive Frau."

Sie spürte, wie seine Hand über ihren Rücken strich. „Trotz der entstellenden Narben?"

Data fuhr mit dem Zeigfinger über die langen Striemen. Rinas Augen schlossen sich. Sie genoss diese Berührung sehr.

„Wieso entstellend? Hat dir das wirklich jemand zu dir gesagt?"

Sie nickte stumm. „Menschen können grausam sein. Er war wohl sauer, dass ich Schluss gemacht hab, nachdem er zum zweiten Mal was mit einer anderen Frau hatte. Man sollte halt seine Freundin nicht betrügen, wenn diese fremdes Parfüm an ihm auf zehn Kilometer Entfernung riechen kann."

Data strich sanft über ihre Nase. „Man sollte seine Freundin gar nicht betrügen. Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir uns über etwas anderes unterhalten, wenn überhaupt. Ich habe gelesen, dass Ex-partner kein gutes Thema sind für das, was wir vorhaben."

Sie lachte. „Du hast Recht." Sie küsste ihn erneut und schubste ihn auf das Bett. Ehe er sich versah, saß sie rittlings auf ihm. Ihre Hände wanderten von seinem Gesicht seinen Hals hinab und über seinen Oberkörper.

Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. „Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte sie liebevoll in sein Ohr, bevor sie begann, zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Sie küsste seinen Hals und ging immer weiter nach unten.

Am Bund seiner Unterhose angekommen, streichelte sie ihn erst kurz durch den Stoff hindurch, um ihn dann vollends zu entkleiden und die Streicheleinheiten fortzusetzen.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog Rina zu sich nach oben, um sie zu küssen. Geschickt öffnete er den Verschluss ihres BHs und sie ließ ihn zu Boden fallen, bevor er sie auf den Rücken drehte. Er war gerade dabei, nun seinerseits an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern, als sie ihn sanft von sich wegdrückte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. „Ich möchte dich nur vorwarnen. Mein rechtes Ohr und die rechte Seite meines Halses sind sehr empfindlich."

„Empfindlich oder auch kitzlig?"

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Beides. Wie fast überall an meinem Körper."

Er ließ seine Finger einen leichten Stepptanz an ihrer Seite vollführen, was Rina zum Lachen brachte. „Kitzelt das?"

„Das fragst du noch?!"

Data ließ von der einen Seite ab und streichelte sanft die Haut auf der anderen. Rina schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. „Und das?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kribbelt, aber sehr angenehm. Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe einfach mehr Druck auf deine Haut ausgeübt, gemessen an dem Wert, den ich erhielt, als wir das erste Mal gemeinsam in deinem Bett lagen."

Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe."

Er küsste ihre Wange. „Ist es dir unangenehm, dort berührt zu werden?"

„Bei dir nicht. Aber du musst mit der Reaktion klarkommen."

Data antwortete nicht. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste ihr Ohr, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und dann an ihrem Hals. Rina kicherte und er musste ihre Schulter festhalten, um an diese Stellen zu gelangen.

Er ließ sie zu Atem kommen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Es geht mir gut."

Data legte eine Hand an Rinas Brust und streichelte sanft ihre Brustwarze. Rina stöhnte leise auf, was ihn dazu ermutigte weiterzumachen. Er hielt seine Hand an der einen Brust, während er langsam erst Rinas Schulter, dann ihr Schlüsselbein und schließlich die andere Brust küsste. Vorsichtig nahm er die andere Brustwarze in den Mund und leckte und saugte daran.

Rinas Atem stockte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich zunehmend. Data wusste genau, was er tat. Eine Hand glitt zu Datas Schulter und krallte sich dort fest, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die jeweils andere Brust verlegte.

Data ließ sich Zeit. Er wollte Rina ein unvergessliches Erlebnis bereiten. Er fand es faszinierend, dass Rina sich in vielerlei Hinsicht nicht von einer menschlichen Frau unterschied. Ihre Reaktionen auf das, was er tat, waren dieselben. Er ließ von ihrer Brust ab und nippte zärtlich an ihren Rippen und Seiten.

Sie keuchte. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und zitterte vor Aufregung und Erregung. „Was ist mit dir?", flüsterte sie außer Atem.

„Mache dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich kann keine sexuelle Befriedigung spüren, du schon." Und als ob er dies belegen wollte, schob er seine Hand in ihren Slip. Rina sog scharf die Luft ein.

Er zog ihr das letzte Kleidungsstück aus und fuhr damit fort, ihre Klitoris zu streicheln. Er spürte deutlich, wie sehr Rina zitterte. Er senkte den Kopf, küsste ihren Bauch, dippte kurz seine Zunge in ihren Nabel, bevor er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen vergrub und seine Finger mit seinem Mund ersetzte.

„DATA!", schrie sie auf. „Du machst mich völlig wahnsinnig!"

„Genau das ist der Punkt", erwiderte er ruhig und fuhr mit der süßen Folter fort. Rina krallte sich an der Matratze fest und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, was ihr nicht gelang. Data war zu gut indem, was er tat. Er hatte nicht übertrieben mit den ‚multiplen Techniken'.

„Data, …bitte…ich kann nicht mehr", flehte sie wimmernd.

Data küsste ihre Lippen und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Rina schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ihre Arme um seine Schultern. Er stieß sanft in sie, immer darauf bedacht, ihr nicht wehzutun.

Rinas Muskeln spannten sich an und auch sie bewegte ihre Hüften in dem Rhythmus, der zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Ihre Atmung war schnell und flach. Dieses warme Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Die Anspannung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als Datas Hand zurück zu ihrer Klitoris wanderte.

Sie warf den Kopf zurück und schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als sich alles explosionsartig entlud.

Ihre Atemzüge wurden tiefer und regelmäßiger und sie entspannte sich. Data löste sich von ihr und legte sich neben sie. Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie lachte leise. „In Ordnung? Data, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Das war unglaublich. Danke."

„Ich bin froh, dass du es genossen hast."

Rina lächelte zufrieden und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er strich eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr und war nicht mehr allzu besorgt, als sie zusammenzuckte.

„Du bist an dieser Stelle wirklich sehr empfindlich", stellte er fest.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt."

Irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme gab ihm Anlass zur Sorge. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie seufzte. „Mir ist nur gerade bewusst geworden, dass ich mich hiermit gerade, nach den Gesetzen meiner ‚Heimat', zu deinem Eigentum gemacht hab. Im Prinzip könntest du alles mit mir machen und es wäre egal was." Sie sah bedrückt aus.

„Rina." Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. Er küsste sie sanft. „Du bist niemandes Eigentum. Du bist ein lebendiges Wesen. Ich würde dir nie etwas antun. Dazu bedeutest du mir zu viel."

Sie schluchzte. „Danke."

„Wieso weinst du?"

„Vor Erleichterung. Ich wollte das schon länger tun. Ich hatte nur Angst, weil ich schon einmal fast alles verloren hätte, weil ich mich mit dem falschen Kerl eingelassen habe. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, dass du mich nie als Gebrauchsgegenstand sehen würdest."

Data wischte vorsichtig ihre Tränen weg. „Sei da ganz unbesorgt. Ich…fühle mich geehrt, dass du mich als Partner ausgewählt hast."

Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Wen hätte ich sonst aussuchen sollen, als den Mann, den ich liebe?"

Er lächelte zurück. „Ich bin…sehr erfreut, dass du mich so siehst. Dazu war noch nie eine Frau in der Lage."

Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Jetzt sind wir ja zusammen."

Data tat es ihr gleich. „Und ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn das für den Rest meines Lebens so bleiben würde."

„Sei vorsichtig damit. Wir wissen beide nicht, wie lange du leben wirst und ich bin unsterblich. Immer ist eine sehr lange Zeit."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst."

„Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht, dich zu warnen. Ich bin nicht einfach. Ich bin eigenwillig, stur, manchmal sehr emotional, extremst Nerv tötend…" Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss.

„Entschuldige, aber du plapperst."

„Das sagt der Richtige", erwiderte sie kichernd.

Er spielte ein wenig mit ihren langen Haaren. „Sollen wir noch ausgehen?"

„Könnten wir das verschieben? Ich find's hier grad echt schön mit dir."

„Ganz wie du willst, Liebste", antwortete er und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.


End file.
